Sailor Moon & Inuyasha Crossover
by ShippingGamer1605
Summary: The title says it all. I apologize in advance for anything in this story that might be bad. This was originally a story I wrote in 6th grade, so yeah. Just like The Dragon's Wind, I'm placing this story under permanent hiatus until further notice. Sorry to the people who are waiting for me to update this.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A short hooded figure walked into a dimly lit garden. A minion ran over to him.

"Hooded One!" he called.

"Give me the status on the gateway."

"It's complete, but it needs a power source," he explained. The Hooded One nodded, holding his chin in thought. "Sir?"

"Are you able to set up a meeting for me?" The minion nodded. "Then send invites to everyone on this list," he handed a folded piece of paper to his subordinate, "and tell them to arrive as soon as they can." Again, the minion nodded, heading off to do his given task. The Hooded One started chortling to himself in delight.

_Soon, _he thought. _Soon I will be able to achieve my goal! _He looked up through the glass ceiling wistfully. _I hope you can see this, Mother._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Silver Crystal

In Tokyo, a certain bun-headed blonde and her boyfriend were at the park. Usagi sat down on a bench and Mamoru sat down next to her, pulling her close to him. He draped his arm over her shoulders and she snuggled close to him.

"It's nice to get some peace and quiet for once," she murmured. Mamoru nodded, looking at the fountain. The air was still, and there was an uncomfortable silence in the park. Suddenly, the sky went dark above them, revealing a certain hooded figure. Usagi and Mamoru jumped to their feet, ready to fight. He fell from the dark portal and landed flat on his face. The couple deadpanned, unimpressed by this guy's entrance. The Hooded One pushed himself back up to his feet and posed dramatically.

"Greetings, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" The couple's eyes went wide; how could he know who they are?

Mamoru took a defensive stance in front of Usagi. "Stay back, Usako." She nodded, watching the Hooded One carefully.

"You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm here. Well, I am the Hooded One, and I need the Silver Crystal for an invention of mine. So if you could just hand it over, then I can leave peacefully. If not, then we'll have to do this… the hard way." He chuckled softly to himself. Usagi took a few steps back and pulled out her brooch.

"Moon Eternal Power Make Up!" she called. She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and stood next to Mamoru. He took the hint and changed into Tuxedo Mask.

A high-pitched squeal escaped the Hooded One. "It really _is _you guys! Oh my gosh! I get to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in person!" He stopped and regained himself. "Sorry about that. Anyway… What'll it be? Will you hand it over or not?"

"We'll never give it to you!" The Hooded One sighed, shrugging and shaking his head.

"Well, I gave you a choice. Now I have to be mean," he sighed. With a snap, a short scepter was in his hand. The orb on top began to glow a fluorescent orange. Sailor Moon stared at it, trying to see what he was doing. Her body became limp and she fell to her knees. Tuxedo Mask looked down at her, shocked.

"Sailor Moon!" The Hooded One laughed as fluorescent orange strings of light connected from his fingers to her body. He moved her seamlessly. "What are you doing to her?"

The Hooded One made Sailor Moon rise to her feet, her brooch gripped in her left hand. "It's a power called Ningyo. I am able to manipulate anyone that stares at my scepter like a puppet," he explained, smiling when Sailor Moon was in front of him. Her eyes were dim, her face expressionless.

"Thank you~!" He snatched the brooch from her hands and she transformed back. "Farewell!" The Hooded One jumped up and into the portal in the sky, the sky clearing up as if nothing had happened. Usagi woke up, rubbing her head.

"Ow… What happened to me?" She looked at her chest and checked her skirt pockets. "My brooch! It's gone!" Mamoru glanced over at her in thought.

_So they don't remember what they did if they were manipulated… _"The Hooded One manipulated you into giving him the Silver Crystal," he replied. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. He shook his head and helped Usagi to her feet, embracing her.

"It's not your fault. We just have to get it back." _Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be more difficult than anything we've ever faced?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Shikon Jewel

In the Feudal Era of Japan, a group of travelers was staying in a familiar village.

"Inuyasha, sit still! I need to dress your wounds!"

"Stop treating me like some delicate little thing!"

Inside one of the huts, Inuyasha's group was taking a breather after their latest encounter with Naraku.

"Inuyasha, stop moving!"

"No! I told you. I. Am. Fine!"

"Inuyasha… SIT!" There was a large thud that sounded throughout the village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo face-palmed at their friend's state.

"My friend, when will you learn that you can't disobey Kagome without consequences?" the monk asked. His cursed hand crept behind Songo, rubbing her behind. She let out a squeak and slapped the lecherous monk.

Inuyasha sat up, giving Miroku a glare. "Look who's talking."

"I told you, it's my curse's fault!"

Shippo just sighed, hopping into Kagome's lap. Before he could say anything, the ground began to shake. They heard someone scream and rushed out of the hut to see what was going on. A demon was in the village, destroying the other huts and knocking people out of its way. There was a hooded figure standing on the demon's head.

The figure jumped down from the demon, landing on the top part of his head. "Ow…" he groaned, slowly crawling back to his feet. "Hello, Inuyasha! Kagome. Miroku. Songo. Shippo."

"Who or what are you?" Inuyasha asked. The Hooded One shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. I am the one and only…" He posed dramatically, not revealing his face, "Hooded One!" A brisk wind blew by them. He cleared his throat. "Right. Anyway, I came here for the Shikon Jewel, so if you could just hand it over…" He held out his hand as a silent demand.

Kagome stepped up. "Sorry, but that's physically impossible. The Shikon Jewel was broken a long time ago," she explained. The Hooded One gasped, a groan of annoyance coming from him.

"Great…" he muttered, placing two fingers to his covered forehead. "Great great great great great… _Just great…_" Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tessaiga , ready to fight. "Well, that complicates things a lot. Do you guys, by any chance, know who might have the most fragments?" Inuyasha pulled his sword out, pointing it at the Hooded One.

"Look, I don't who or what you are, but you're not getting any parts of the Shikon Jewel. Just leave before I have to kill you!" The Hooded One placed his hand on his chest in mock pain.

"You wouldn't do that!" He stopped acting and shrugged. "Oh wait. You would. Wind Scar, right? Gagaga zubaba… Wind Scar!" he called, imitating the motion of swinging a sword.

Inuyasha let out a growl, but Kagome stopped him from advancing. "Now that you know you can't have the Shikon Jewel, will you leave?"

"I guess, but first…" The Hooded One grabbed Kagome by the wrist and jumped back up on the demon's head. "So long, Inuyasha! Don't worry; she'll be fine!" The demon marched off, leaving Inuyasha and company stunned. Without a second thought, the half-demon tried running after them, but he was stopped when Shippo landed on his back as a statue.

The fox demon transformed back and pulled on Inuyasha's ear. "You idiot. You can't just run after them on your own," he chided.

"Shippo's right," Miroku chimed in. "If you tried to face him now, then he would just use Kagome as a bargaining chip to get you to leave him alone." He looked in the direction the Hooded One left. "For now, we have to think of a plan of action." Inuyasha begrudgingly agreed and they went back to Kaede's hut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Meanwhile, with the Hooded One and Kagome, the demon they had been riding was now long gone. Kagome was in a trance, much like Usagi was before, and following the Hooded One as they searched for the Shikon Jewel fragments.

"Now, do you sense any fragments?" Kagome nodded, pointing to the northeast.

"I'm sensing a large fragment in that direction." Her voice was flat, almost lifeless.

The Hooded One giggled like a schoolgirl. "Nice! Let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. The powers he had used on her wore off and she regained her mind.

She blinked twice and pulled her hand away from his grip. "Wait! Where are you taking me?"

He turned to face her, a smile on his face. "We're going to find the large jewel fragment you pointed out to me!"

Kagome's face paled. _We're going to Naraku's hideout. _

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked down at him. He was wearing a maroon cloak, the hood completely hiding his face with its shadow. One of his arms was exposed from the shoulder down. Under his cloak, he was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a plain navy blue t-shirt.

"Are you… from the present?" she asked. There was a tense silence between them. Without answering her question, he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her along again. She didn't resist, for fear of him attacking her with his magic.

They made it to Naraku's hideout and nobody was there. The Hooded One sighed in annoyance, letting go of Kagome so he could look around. Kagome could still sense the jewel shards, but the feeling was stronger than earlier. Almost like…

"Kagura? Kanna? Are you here?" she called out. In response, two figures walked out of their hiding spot.

Kanna walked over to Kagome, holding out her hand. In her hand was the chunk of the Shikon Jewel that she had sensed earlier.

"Take it," she said. Kagome nodded and took the jewel fragment. The Hooded One watched as the fragments Kagome had resonated with the other fragments. They fused into one part of the jewel, falling gently on Kagome's palm.

_Kagome… she can help me save Mother! _He walked over to Kagura. "Hey, do you know where Naraku is?" She looked down at him.

"He's at some kind of meeting he was called to," she explained briefly. Something clicked in the Hooded One's mind and he quickly grabbed Kagome by the forearm and dragged her out of Naraku's hideout. Once they were only surrounded by trees, the Hooded One pulled out his staff and started to create a portal.

"Where-" Kagome didn't have time to ask her question as the boy pulled her into the portal with him. In a flash of pale pink light, they were in a dungeon. He pulled her forward, locking her up in a cell.

"Don't try to escape, or else," he threatened. None of the childlike playfulness from earlier was in his expression as he glared at her. Kagome nodded and the Hooded One walked away.

After a while, a familiar face walked into the room, her two shikigami girls behind her. "Kikyo!" Kagome called quietly. The revived priestess looked over at her reincarnation.

"Kagome. I see he got you as well," she said. Tilting her head, Kagome watched Kikyo walk over to a chest in the far corner. "This place is called the Castle. It's surrounded by a barrier that is impenetrable. However, there is a room that allows communication with the outside world." She knelt down and opened the chest, pulling out a blue faded robe. She handed it to her and unlocked her cell. "Go!" Kagome donned the cloak and ran out.

She ran and ran, her legs pleading for her to stop, at the least slow down. But she couldn't. As she ran, she passed by a cracked open door. Footsteps were coming up from behind her, but when they passed, they paid no heed to her presence. Making sure no one would see her, Kagome peeked into the room. What she saw in there was shocking; multiple villains, some she recognized and some she didn't know, were gathered around a table. The Hooded One was standing on the table, projecting and explaining something.

"Alright! I know this meeting was sudden, but I have a plan to share with you. First things first, how many of you don't want to be here?" Two of the gathered people rose their hands. "You can leave if you'd like. I bear you no ill will." They rose from their seats, bowed, and left the room. "Now, everyone else is willing to help me, yes?" Everyone nodded. "Good! Here's the plan."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out Sailor Moon's brooch. "This is the Legendary Silver Crystal. It is rumored to have unimaginable power, so I took it from Sailor Moon," he began. Quite a few of the villains nodded in approval, most likely because of their disdain for the sailor guardian and her companions. He dug around in his other pocket and pulled out the fragment of the Shikon Jewel. "This is the Shikon Jewel. It-" He was cut off when one of the villains, Naraku, rose from his seat.

"Apologies, _Hooded One_, but where did you get that?" he asked. The Hooded One looked at the jewel, then back at Naraku.

"I had some help from one of your adversaries. You know who I'm talking about," he explained vaguely. A scowl rose to Naraku's face as he sat down. "Don't worry. I plan on returning it to you when I'm done." He turned to look at the ground, muttering something incomprehensible.

"Now, as I was saying, I have a plan. I persuaded a master Gate Crafter to create a Time-Space Gate that can take anyone back in time, but it needed a power source. So I have borrowed the two jewels. I hope you don't mind." One of the villains cleared their throat.

"What will we get out of helping you?" he asked. Some of the others whispered among themselves.

The Hooded One pointed at them. "That's a good question, Prince Demande! This gateway will allow anyone who enters it to travel back in time and change history," he explained.

"So what you're saying is that we can go back in time to erase any mistakes that cost us a win?" Naraku reiterated. The Hooded One nodded and everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you. So do I have your support?" Everyone nodded at once. "Sweet! Now, I need two of you to stay here as guards." Naraku and Prince Demande stood.

The two men stared at the Hooded One for a moment and left the room. Kagome pressed herself to the wall as they passed by. Naraku stopped and looked around.

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Naraku?"

"I feel like someone else is here in the hallway," he said.

"It's just your imagination. Come on," Prince Demande replied. Naraku looked back one more time before walking off with the prince. When they were out of earshot, Kagome let out a breath. Looking around, she sped off down the hall to find the communication room. As she ran, she heard footsteps ahead of her. She took a quick turn into an open room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Removing her hood, she saw that the room she had rushed into was the room Kikyo had told her about. Without hesitation, Kagome grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled down her message, and slipped it into the box. The footsteps from earlier entered the room right after she pulled her hood up.

"I could have sworn someone was here," a woman muttered. The Hooded One looked around the room.

"I'm sure it's just your-" He stopped when he heard movement. "Wait…" Kagome stopped walking so he wouldn't notice her presence. He took hold of his staff and, when he pointed it in her direction, she bolted. The magic from the staff's orb took hold of her, wrapping around her body and holding her in place. "It seems like I have a rulebreaker," he muttered, chuckling softly.

"Who is this girl?" the woman asked.

"Queen Beryl, meet Kagome. She's the girl who helped me piece most of the Shikon Jewel together," he said. She nodded and left the room, sensing the passive anger radiating from the boy.

Kagome tried to struggle out of the magic's grip, but it only tightened. "You should've listened to me, Kagome. I'm going to bring you back to your cell now." They made their way down the hall and, when they got back to the prison, he set her down in her cell.

"Why are you keeping me here?" she asked. The Hooded One let out a sigh, turning to look out the lone window.

"I realized earlier that you could help me in my mission," he began. "When you fused the jewel shards, I felt the warmth of spiritual energy. Your power can help me save my mother. Please…" He turned and knelt in front of her cell. "Please… Help me save my mother…" She could see tears flowing down his cheeks.

Even though she felt sorry for him, she couldn't truly trust him. "Can I have time to think about my choice?" He nodded. "I'll think about it and give you my answer when I'm ready. Okay?" He nodded again and walked away, his shoulders slumped. For some reason, Kagome knew that he had lied to the other villains just so they would help him.


End file.
